


禁锢（一）

by axibaquan



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: #快新#黑羽快斗#工藤新一#名侦探柯南, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axibaquan/pseuds/axibaquan
Kudos: 16





	禁锢（一）

黑羽宅。  
某个毫不知情的将军悠悠转醒，莫名的感受到自己被人一把捞了起来。虽然仅剩的一点理智告诉他要反抗，但是身体只是被触碰就因为敏感而颤抖了一下，只能无力地倚靠在对方的胳膊上，脸上的潮红从脸上一直蔓延到胸口。  
怎么回事？他明明是个Alpha，怎么会有Omega的反应？？  
“你……”工藤似乎记起了眼前抱着他的人。  
黑羽倒是因为打了抑制剂，神色很平静。轻轻地把工藤放在床上后，愉快地回答：“啊，我叫黑羽快斗。我们见过的。”  
“那个偷我衣服的变态？”  
“喂喂喂，不就是个恶作剧嘛。”黑羽快斗泄愤似的故意掐了掐工藤的腰，结果很不出意外地听到工藤压抑的喘气声。  
“所以我现在是变成了Omega？是你干的？”工藤新一反而很快冷静下来。  
“嗯……差不多吧，诶你可别误会，这是我们国师干的，我不过顺便去皇宫偷东西把你偷回来了而已，雨窝无瓜。”黑羽觉得还是别让他知道自己的身份为妙，万一知道了自己是皇室成员，哪天自己睡着了被他掐死然后逃跑那就太不值了，还是装一个合法良民吧。  
属于Omega的气味慢慢地浓了起来，工藤整个人越来越瘫软无力，与此同时，某个难以启齿的地方也慢慢地湿润。  
“你有抑制剂吗？”工藤别过脸去问道。  
“其实……我早就给你打过了，不过现在看起来，似乎并没有什么用的样子。”黑羽摊了摊手。  
“……那就请你离开。”工藤蜷缩在一起，努力抵抗着一阵又一阵羞耻的热潮，身体明明叫嚣着希望得到眼前强壮的Alpha的抚慰，但工藤原是Alpha的心理总也接受不了这个自己已经几乎变成浪荡Omega的事实。  
“要不，我来帮你？”黑羽伸手挑起了工藤的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。Omega迷离的眼神让他心神一阵荡漾，连刚刚给自己打下去抑制剂都仿佛失了效。  
难道这年头抑制剂都有人造假？看来有空是得向老爸反映一下了。黑羽有一丝丝的分神。  
但是……看着眼前难耐的Omega，黑羽觉得喉头一紧，心动不如行动！  
“很热吧？我来帮你脱。”  
说着黑羽就从后面环住工藤，双手灵活地解起了工藤腰间的绸带，像迫不及待拆着礼物的小孩。  
“住手！”工藤费力地伸手去拦他，却整个人都被往后拖了过去，黑羽一个翻身将工藤压在了下面。  
“等等，等等！我自己脱……”  
“晚了，我都脱完了。”说着黑羽很是潇洒地把工藤的里衫往地上一扔，俯下身来，一手扶着工藤的脸，在他的脖子上轻吻着，另一只手伸下去，抚摸上工藤的阴茎。  
工藤的理智让他拼命伸手推开黑羽，但是随着黑羽的情动散发出的浓烈alpha信息素让他不得不软下了手臂，只能配合地任对方摸来摸去。  
黑羽被对方愤怒的眼神瞪着只觉得这明明是对方不好意思的欲拒还迎，真想看着工藤在自己身下哭泣的样子啊。想着想着自己又硬了几分，隔着衣衫和工藤摩擦了起来。  
“别动，”黑羽浑身被“属于自己”的信息素包围，Alpha的征服欲得到了极大的满足，于是将工藤抱起坐在自己的腿间，顶着工藤笑着说，“我就想蹭蹭，你再挣扎我就直接进去了。”  
威胁还是很有效的，果然工藤立马浑身僵硬地呆住了。  
感受到腿间Omega的反应，黑羽愉悦地笑了，用着蛊惑人心的语气，轻轻在工藤耳边呢喃：  
“你也硬了，新一。”  
还处于发情期的身体额外敏感，特别是还听到了黑羽沙哑且充满情欲的声音，简直就是猛烈的催情药。被摩擦了几下后内裤就被工藤冒出的体液给浸湿了。黑羽发现了后就用食指在那片区域用力地揉弄了几下，工藤刚才还企图阻止黑羽的手立马捂住了自己的嘴，还是漏出了几声低喘。  
糟糕。这样子简直比直接浪声叫床还诱人。  
以前黑羽从来没想过有一天自己还会觉得工藤诱人。只觉得那一抹蓝神圣而不可轻犯，可望而不可即。  
“舒服吗？”  
“闭……嘴……”工藤大口大口地喘着粗气。  
“遵命，我的将军大人”  
话是这么说，黑羽手上动作却渐渐加快，工藤不一会儿就爽得身体紧绷，脚趾都蜷缩起来。黑羽见状就半脱下了工藤的内裤，用手让两人的阴茎紧紧地贴在一起，工藤直接被激得全身颤抖了一下，被黑羽又撸动了几下就射了出来，全身瘫软地陷进了柔软的床，沉沉地昏了过去，从未经历过情事的身体，根本受不了这样的刺激。  
连在失神的几秒里，工藤都只在达到顶点的那一瞬间闷哼了一声，黑羽估计他把剩余的理智全都放在控制自己不要叫出声上了。  
黑羽将他抱起，命仆人放好热水，清理床铺。黑羽亲自细细地给工藤擦洗着身子，再将他放在床上，最后再在工藤疲倦的眼角轻轻落下一吻，转身离开，在月下独酌。  
“老爸该在嘲笑我今晚什么也没得手吧，可是，我貌似得到了更值得我珍惜的稀世珍宝。  
这一次，无论用什么方式，我绝不会放手。”


End file.
